Long Time, No See
by BBWMikaTWD
Summary: Eight years after the rebellion, where would Prim be if she hadn't died in that bomb? Read to find out where I think she'd be. Cute little story, not much romance, but enjoy! and please review:D


**A/N: So I absolutely cannot come up with anything to write in "Hot For Teacher" right now (give me some more reviews!) and since The Hunger Games is coming out in theaters tomorrow (or tonight if you're going to the premeir), I figure I shall grace you all with a little one-shot I wrote about a completely crack couple: Gale and Prim.**

**Please understand that this is taking place very far after Mockingjay, but Prim didn't die from the bomb...obviously...**

**Yea. Okay so hope you enjoy and please R&R! :) ****This is in Prim's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games. Kudos to Ms. Collins.**

* * *

><p>It's been eight years since the rebellion. I haven't seen Katniss in six. I haven't seen my mother in three.<p>

After the rebellion, Katniss moved back to District 12, where Peeta soon joined her, and my mother was offered a medical job in District 4. Me? I opted to stay at the Capitol. With Paylor as preseident, the Capitol is a nicer place than it used to be. Not in terms of beauty and riches, no, in terms of the people. Without Snow breathing down everybody's necks anymore, the people are able to be what they please. And yes, they are still exuberant, quirky, and..._unique _people, but many of them never liked Snow to begin with and are somewhat glad the Hunger Games are over, no longer sending innocent children to their deaths.

It's been eight years since the rebellion. Since I've seen Gale.

I'd always had a little bit of a crush on the tall, dark, and handsome Hawthorne, but that was before he built a bomb that killed so many children. NO. I mustn't think of Gale like that. He hadn't known his bombs would be used by Coin to kill off children in the Capitol and I can't keep blaming him for it. Katniss did and it tore them both apart. Anyways, I forgave him years ago.

I wonder if he still thinks about any of us, or if he's forgotten about us and made his own new life in District 2. Probably the latter. But I hope, at least, that he hasn't forgotten about me. About the nights we spent together in the meadow during the 74th annual Hunger Games, hoping and praying for Katniss to come back safe and sound. About the days he taught me to swim and hunt, when Katniss and Peeta were on the Victory Tour. About the times I let him cry and scream and beat the trees in the forest until his fists bled when Katniss went back into the Games a second time. About the days we spent together in the hospital of District 13, always waiting for Katniss to heal or wake up.

Does he think about those moments in our relationship? Because I do.

I suppose I now feel for him as a sister would for a brother, but there's always been a little something else there.

But that doesn't matter anymore because it's been eight years since I've seen him, and I'll probably never see him again.

Paylor has called me into her office to give me a new assaignment. I'm kind of worried. She calls me in every other week to either send me to another district that needs a little extra help in their medical facilites, or to tend to a family in the Capitol that needs medical attention, or even to the Capitol school to teach the kids someting new about medicine. Today, she's sending me to another district. District 2. Gale's district.

I am almost freaking out. _Almost. _Who knows if Gale is still even in District 2? It's not like I'll see him; I'm going to be in the Med. Center, not the Weapons and Military Base. He'll probably be hunting the whole time I'm there anyways. I really shouldn't be over-analyzing this. I'm just going to go pack my bags, clear my head, and stop thinking about Gale. He hasn't seen me in eight years anyways. He probably won't even recognize me.

Within the hour, I'm on a hovecraft, strapped in and ready to go, Buttercup curled up in my lap. I'm surprised, really, that he's lasted this long. He has to be fourteen years old by now, but he demands to come with me on all of my journeys. He's a great friend. I really can't understand why Katniss ever disliked him...forever a mystery to me.

The ride in the hovercraft takes less than the time it took for me to pack my bags. We're just landing in District 2 as I look out my window at the vast mountains surrounding the small clumps of villages. I've never been to District 2 before. It's one of the few that gets special treatment from the Capitol, even now, so higher-up doctors are usually sent here just to heal and leave. But after the most recent mine collaption, Paylor decided some of their people should probably be trained in basic medicine and healing. Personally, I feel I should've been sent here a long while ago, what with my knowledge of caring for wounded miners, but each to their own, and obviously Paylor didn't feel that the need to send me here was too great before now.

The Mayor of District 2 meets me at the landing pad and directs me to the hospital to scope out my bearings before he shows me the classroom I will be teaching in for the next two weeks. I will be helping in the hospital during the times that I'm not teaching a class, and I'm quite happ of that. I feel most useful when I'm helping people. And I know I'll be helping people, even saving lives, just by teaching basic medical healing to the nurses, but I love being in the direct line of hands-on helping.

The mayor seems to think I need to rest from my "hectic day of travel." It sounds to me like he just doesn't know what to do with me, so I take him up on his offer and let him lead me to my quarters in one of the small villages near the hospital. The house is very small, but quaint in a way, and it suits Buttercup and me just fine. As soon as we'd stepped out of the hovercraft, he was out of my arms and running joyfully around, looking like a kitten again, taking in all the new sights, sounds, and smells, but never travelling far enough to let me out of my sight. Now he sits on the window sill, looking out at the district as I pour him a bowl of milk.

I'm awakened the next morning by a resounding knock on my door. I glance at the clock next to my bed and groan. It's only seven AM. I hate waking up early, but I force myself to roll out of bed and make my way to the door. I fling it open to find the mayor standing there, asking if he can come in. Of course he can. He's the mayor. I'm not just going to shove him back out on the street at seven o'clock in the morning.

He tells me I will be spending the morning in my classroom before I leave for the hospital at noon to start my duties. I thank him for taking the time tell me this, but say I really must shower and eat breakfast before I start the day. He understands.

An hour later, I'm wallking into my classroom, expecting to see a gossipy group of women around my age, but there are both men and women there, their ages ranging from what I guess to be thriteen through fifty. I don't question it, though, because I'm sure that since they are here, then they must be somewhat familiar with medicin and healing.

Turns out I'm wrong.

I learned from my mother basic healing methods when I was nine years old. These teenagers know absolutely nothing about medicine, the men are more intent to learn that the women, and the older people probably need more medical care than they could ever give.

By noon, I'm so exhausted from teacing basic medical information, from putting on bandages to the signs of swelling, that I can't wait to get to the hospital and actually _do_ something.

Never would I have imagined _him_ to be my first patient.

Twenty minutes after I've arrived at the hospital, already done with my tour, I get a page over the loud speaker to report to Emergency Room 4. I'm so excited to already have a patient that I'm practically running to the ER, but I almost fall over once I see who is in the room, long black arrow sticking out of his left hand.

"Long time, no see, Duckie," he says to me with one of those perfect smiles lighting up his face. His use of Katniss's nickname for me from when I was a little girl brings a similar smile to my face.

"Gale," I breathe as I rush to give him a hug. He kisses my cheek before releasing me so that I can start working on his hand. "How the heck did this happen!" I ask, baffled by his predicament. He's one of the best hunters I know. How could he possibly have gotten an arrow stuck in his hand?

He just chuckles at my confused face. "I've just started training a new group of kids right out of school and one of them decided he knew what he was doing before I'd een finished my opening speech."

I laugh, too. It's easy to pick up right where we left off back in District 12, before my name was called in the reaping and Katniss entered the Games.

I get the arrow out of his hand and clean the wound before bandaging it and giving him a small dose of morphling to ease the pain. Same old Gale refuses it at first but I tell him I'll shove it down his throat if he doesn't take the little capsule. Suffice it to say, he takes the pill.

"Dang, Prim, when did you get so pushy?" He asks after he's taken the morphling pill.

"There's a lot about me that has changed in the last eight years," I reply.

"You're still just as beautiful, though." He's smiling as he stares straight into my eyes while he says this.

I almost melt. I can feel my face flushing as I smile and mumble a "thank you" before I turn to clean up the extra bandages and gauze.

He jumps off the little cot and I lead him out of the Emergency Room to the lobby of the hospital where we say our goodbyes. He tells me he wants to take me out for dinner tonight, "to catch up" and I whole-heartedly accept. We share a long, hard hug and he says he'll be back here at five to collect me for dinner.

Once he's left, I turn and head back to the Emergency Room with a small, secret smile on my face, hoping the next four hours go as quickly as possible.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what'd you think? Please review! I love feedback. I think I might turn this into a small chapter story, but only if people want me to! Hope you enjoyed :)**


End file.
